I Didn't Know You Felt That Way
by Ritt-chan
Summary: Atem just can't take it anymore. He loves Anzu more than anything, but she doesn't suspect a thing. Not with the way he treats her. And really how could she? Because who would think the one you treat worse than dirt is the one you love most of all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is just a two-shot I'm posting to help me get out of a funk I'm having. I have some other stories I should be updating that I can't because I've lost my inspiration. Please leave constructive criticism! (Also, in this story, Yami/Atem won the ceremonial duel, was granted his own body, and lives with Yugi.)**_

* * *

"Anzu! Do us all a favor, and just shut the hell up! Okay? NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU SPEAK!" Atem's voice roared over everyone else's. They all froze except for Anzu- whose body shook from holding back violent sobs. At the realization of what he'd just said, Atem felt horrible, but he couldn't just back out of what he said. He couldn't take something like that back. So he stood his ground and made it look like he had no regrets whatsoever regarding what he'd just said. When on the inside, he was breaking just as much as Anzu.

"F-Fine, At-tem... I didn't know you felt that way," Anzu's broken voice said as she fled the game shop. Jonouchi and Honda ran after the girl, calling insults back over their shoulders to the ex-Pharaoh. Atem felt worse as the seconds passed by. What happened next is what really made his want to cry. Yugi, his light, his other half, opened his mouth to say something, hopefully something reassuring. But instead closed his lips, shook his head, and silently left the room with the exception of the noise the chain on his pants made as he walked away.

Atem really needed to hear what his hikari would've said. But even his shorter twin wouldn't speak to him. He ran up the stairs, all the way up to his room and flopped face-down on his bed. He wanted to cry, but he just couldn't. He couldn't let the tears fall. Because he really didn't have any. He wasn't sad he was angry. Angry at himself for letting the prideful, arrogant, romantically impaired Pharaoh of God-knows-how-many-millennium-ago still dictate what he did and said in today's modern age. Where there was no need for a Pharaoh.

And there was no need for him to hide.

Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door. Glancing at the digital clock in his room he noted that it was already 6pm. He'd been there much longer than he thought. I guess time flys when you're anguishing, he though. Opening the door, he found his light, looking marginally less hateful than before.  
"Why'd you say that, Yami?" Yugi asked after some time. "I... I don't know, Aibou?" the taller responded, stepping aside to let the younger know that he was welcome into the room. Yugi walked in and Yami closed the door. They both sat on his bed, before Yugi spoke up again. "Yes, you do."  
Yami sighed. He felt like he did and he didn't. He sort of knew why. But when he went to say his reasons aloud they didn't make any sense! "Because I love her," he finally admitted, and thought about stopping there. But maybe Yugi could help him. Maybe if he said the rest, Yugi could help him make sense of the mess of thoughts he had. "But it isn't right. Eventually, one day, I'll have to leave Aibou and-"

"But you don't have to leave now!" the shorter boy interrupted and stood. "You're not leaving today and I'm pretty sure you're not leaving tomorrow. Hell, I'll make a stretch and say you're probably not leaving next week. And neither is Anzu. And you both clearly care for each other. At least to me it's clear. So this 'I hate you' facade you'be been putting on since the ceremonial duel hasn't fooled everyone."

"Yugi..." Atem was speechless. Never had he heard Yugi be so direct. But he wasn't wrong. Yami had to apologize and so after Anzu. He had to pursue her until there was nothing left, until she was his and only his. But now there was something getting in the way of that...

"But Yugi... aren't you...?" Yami couldn't get those words out either. He really needed to work on his speech. Nonetheless, Yugi giggled and pulled the taller into a tight hug. "I'm happy you're being so considerate of me, Yami. Especially now. But no, I'm not into Anzu anymore. In case you haven't noticed, I've been interested in a more... masculine audience lately," the boy admitted, looking up at his darker half. "Heh... I do my best to leave those parts of your mind alone," Yami told him. Yugi smiled and thanked him for leaving him some sort of privacy, seeing as they shared a mind and therefore shared thoughts as well.

They both smiled wider as Yugi let go of Yami and walked to the door. "Anyway, the real reason I came up to get you is because dinner was ready," Yugi told him as he made his way downstairs, his empty stomach becoming more of an issue.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Yami called, felling better to some degree.

* * *

_**A/N: There's only one other chapter to this. I'll post it tomorrow. (If you leave a review, could you please tell me if you prefer when people use the character's Japanese or English/American names?) Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much to Port Rocks and to my other reviewer! I was so happy to receive such positive responses! Enjoy Chapter 2!**_

* * *

"I'm so sorry, but... we really need to talk about this. Please, Anzu?" Atem's voice came through the phone in what was most likely the 50th voicemail message on Anzu's phone. She deleted that message too and tossed her phone on her bed. She still couldn't believe he'd said that to her. Regardless of all the apologies he sent her, those words should have never left his mouth in the first place. This wasn't grade school, where you knew you liked a girl if you hit her in the face with a dodgeball. They were all in high school. And in high school, at least to Anzu's knowledge, when you had feelings for someone, you told them. That being said, she thought more on Atem's earlier words.

Were they a little harsh? Yes.  
Were they unnecessary? Yes!  
But what did they really mean?

She played the scenario over in her head. All he really did was tell her to be quiet. Albiet, in a very rude way. But... maybe she could bring herself to forgive him. Then she thought again, and figured that maybe she was too forgiving. Maybe she should ignore him a little while longer and really make him suffer. After all, he didn't go to school with her and the rest of her friends. And it wasn't like he had the guts to show up-

_ding dong_

"Is he serious?" Anzu asked herself in disbelief as the doorbell's noise interrupted her muse. Her mother didn't get off work until later so it looked like she had to send the boy away herself. Oh, joy. she thought sarcastically, already developing a frown before she made it halfway to the door.

"What?" she barked as she yanked the front door open to reveal a very hurt-looking Yami.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered out again, his crimson eyes apologetic and boring into her azure ones. _Damnit._ the girl thought._ How can I stay mad at him? He really is sorry, I can feel it! But I can't just say, "oh, you're forgiven!" like i really want to. Can I? He'll think I'm soft and that he can just walk all over me! I don't want that! I'm really at a loss here. I've never held a grudge before..._

Folding her arms, she narrowed her eyes and pouted her lips. Yami sighed, thinking that this was a sign that she wouldn't forgive him. "I see..." he said. Anzu nodded curtly and closed her eyes, it was the only way she could stop herself from doubling back over everything she did and telling him to forget that he's sorry and that she was ever insulted because there was really nothing to forgive... she forgave him a while ago. He just didn't know that yet.

She was brought out of her stupor when she felt strong arms snake around her waist and warm lips on hers. Her eyes widened and then closed again. If she had any thoughts of holding out on him, they were certainly gone now. When Atem broke their kiss, Anzu sighed and told him,  
"You're lucky I'm not mad at you anymore..."

* * *

Yugi sighed behind the counter at the game shop. He was both happy and infuriated that Atem and Anzu were happy together. Yami's thoughts were so loud, that the young duelist had no hopes of even trying to ignore them. Yes, he loved Anzu. He loved her to death. He still loved her. But after accepting the fact that he had no chance with her, he settled for being a good friend. Someone she could run to no matter the day or time or place. It felt nice to be reliable. But he wanted more. So he started returning the evocatory stares he got from guys around school or those who visited the game shop.

But he was never sated.

He had fallen for his other half.

And his other half had fallen for the dancer in his heart.

* * *

_**A/N: Review please!**_


End file.
